A Stabler Switch
by Elegant Soul
Summary: Coauthor by qtangel. On a night of a rare celestial event, Elliot, tired and worn out, wishes to see the world like his son. That same night, Dickie wishes to be like his dad. The next morning, both of their wishes come true.
1. It Starts with a Wish

Hello again. Here's another story. It's not the usual "SVU" stories, so I hope you can forgive me for being . . . imaginative. I would like to thank qt-angel for co-authoring this story. I hope it's okay.

Disclaimer: I didn't create the show.

"A Stabler Switch"

Chapter 1. It Starts with a Wish

Wednesday Evening 

"I'm going up to the crib. Elliot, go home, get some rest," Olivia said as she got out of her seat, and switched off her lamp. The room was dark, except for Elliot's desk lamp. The other desks were deserted; it was silent.

Elliot didn't move. He just kept staring at the mug shot. The expression on the man's face seemed to mock Elliot, making him feel like loser.

Olivia sighed and walked out of the room. Elliot's eyes started watering. Home? Why did he want to go home? There was nothing at home waiting for him. It had been another long hard day; they nailed a suspect, only to have him released back into the public because he didn't commit this particular crime. What was the point of this day? What was the point of every day? Maybe Liv was right when she said _' . . . you kill yourself, to make something happen. Or you do nothing and it doesn't matter. There's always another child molester. There's always another rapist. And it's like you have to sell a little piece of yourself to get the job done. So what the hell's the point?'_

Elliot put away the mug shot, and picked up the photo of the victim. Eight year old Samantha Wright. She lay cold and pale on the autopsy table; the sheet covered her body.

/\

"Elliot," Elliot opened his eyes to find Munch standing next to him, "Good, you're awake!"

"Oh, sorry, I must have fallen asleep," Elliot apologized as he sat up straight. It was still dark, "What time is it?"

"A little past twelve," Munch answered and walked to his desk.

"What are you doing here? Where's Don?" Elliot asked.

"Forgot something. Capt.'s still in his office," Munch said from under his table.

Elliot groaned.

"So . . . you want to come?" Munch asked, walking over to Elliot's desk, and holding what he forgotten, a small book.

"Come where? In the middle of the night?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, in the middle of the night, that's the only way you can see it!" Munch said.

"See what?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Elliot! Didn't you hear me talk about it a few weeks ago?" Munch asked.

Elliot shook his head.

"Once every two hundred and fifty years, there is a rare celestial event! Now, my sources say that this celestial event started the whole 'wish upon a star' legend, because strange things occur during this celestial event, which starts, well, today!" Munch explained before heading to the roof. He then turned around. "Olivia and Fin are probably up there already. You're welcome to join us, unless you stay here, by yourself."

Elliot sighed, got up, and followed Munch up to the roof. The story of this celestial event was probably superstition, but maybe a change of scenery will do him some good. When Elliot and Munch reached the roof, they saw Olivia and Fin. They then greeted each other, and looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with stars, each one shining brightly. Some of the stars seemed to have a glowing veil surrounding them. Even in a busy city like New York, every star was clearly seen. It was as if the universe was showing humans that their artificial light would never surpass the natural light of the stars. The cold night wind blew shivers under Elliot's skin. Munch held onto the railing and stared at the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Olivia said.

"It sure is," Fin said. "However, if any of you start singing any Disney's songs, I'll have to hurt you."

That brought a chuckle to everyone.

"So, who's going to make a wish?" Munch asked, looking at the others.

"Why do we want to do that?" Fin asked.

"So we can test to see if the story is true or not," Munch said.

"I am not going to be a part of your 'test'," Fin said.

"Well, I made a wish," Munch said. "Something simple, yet important."

"Really? What did you wish for?" Fin asked.

"A sandwich," Munch said.

"A sandwich?" Fin exclaimed. "Why did you wish for a sandwich?"

"Because you owe me one three weeks ago, " Munch explained.

"What?" Fin asked.

"Don't you remember? We were on that case . . ." Munch started, as he and Fin walked back inside. Elliot and Olivia watched them leave.

"I'm going back inside to get some sleep. Look, if you're not going home, at least humor me, and get some rest," Olivia said.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded back, and took once last look at the celestial event before heading inside.

When Olivia was gone, Elliot looked at the celestial even again. Wish, make a wish… There was so much he could wish for. Elliot knew it will never come true, but he had nothing else to lose. He closed his eyes and wished.

_'I wish . . . I wish to see the world like a child,'_ Elliot wished. He had enough of dealing with suspects getting off easily, of the pressure, and seeing evil inside almost every person. '_I want to be free of this unhappiness. I want to see everything as kind, friendly, happy, and fun, like my son. I wish I could see the world the way Dickie does. That's what I wish for. I wish for innocence.'_

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice broke Elliot's thoughts. Elliot opened his eyes, and turned around. Olivia came back for him, and was standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

"I'll be right there," Elliot said.

Elliot took one last look at the celestial event before he went back inside. Somehow he felt a little better. Maybe because he 'voiced' his feelings to something, but Elliot knew that it will not accomplish anything important. Elliot knew that wish would never come true.

/\

Dickie pecked through the curtains of his room. He had read about the celestial event and it's legend at school, and he wanted to make a wish. He crossed his fingers, and closed his eyes. '_I wish… I wish I could be like Dad_.' He opened his eyes again and looked around his room. Disappointment swept across his mind and face. He sighed deeply. Nothing had changed. Everything was still the same. Lucky, tomorrow was a school holiday, but when he returns to school, everything would be the same; the kids at school would still tease him. However, if he were like his father, then it wouldn't happen; everyone would respect him because then he would be brave, strong, and a cop.

Footsteps broke his thoughts as he scrambled to get into bed. He lay there still, his heart pumping as his door opened and then closed. If his mother found out that he was still awake, who knows what she would have done.

/\

**Thursday Morning**

Munch and Fin were already working on the case the next morning. Munch found out that an invitation was delivered to him. The invitation stated that he was randomly chosen to try out a new restaurant. Munch tried to convince Fin that this was proof that his wish came true, but Fin didn't want to hear it. Fin felt fortunate when the phone rang, and interrupted Munch's speech. It was a good thing Fin took the call; it was about something important.

"All right, thanks," Fin said, and finished his conversation on the phone. Munch looked up from his work to hear what Fin found out.

"I got some information on some kids who went missing in the same area as our victim; there might be a connection," Fin said. He then checked the time. "Isn't it time to get Olivia and Elliot?"

"Ah, yes, it is. Let's go wake them and tell them the happy news," Munch said.

Munch and Fin walked into the crib, and saw Olivia and Elliot asleep in separate beds. Fin walked over to Olivia and gently shook her on her shoulder.

"Olivia," Fin said, trying to wake her.

Olivia slowly blinked her eyes opened, as Fin removed his hand.

"Hey," Olivia said, seeing Munch and Fin. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm afraid so," Munch said, as Olivia sat up. Munch then looked at Elliot, who was still asleep. "Want me to wake him?"

"No, it's okay. I'll do it," Olivia said, as she got up and walked over to Elliot.

"Elliot," Olivia said softly over Elliot.

Elliot responded by shutting his eyes tighter, and mumbling a little in his sleep.

"Elliot," Olivia said, a little louder, trying the same technique Fin used to wake her.

Instead of waking up, Elliot just rolled over to the other side, and said something that Olivia, Fin, and Munch would never imagined Elliot saying.

"Just five more minutes, Mom. It's not even a school day," Elliot said.

(Gets out an umbrella to shield self from the thrown rotten fruits and vegetables). Please be polite for those who review. I know, dumb. If there's anything confusing or there are any mistakes, let me know, and I'll try to fix it. Thank you.


	2. Results of Wishes

Yay! I got reviews! Thanks so much for those who reviewed! It makes me think this wasn't a dumb idea. Here's the next chapter. Now some parts, you will see a character's name, then an another character's name in parentheses. The character's name in parentheses is the true person, while the name outside of the parentheses is whom the other people are seeing. Um, does that make sense, or make you more confused? Maybe if you see it action, you'll understand better. If it still doesn't make any sense, let me know (nicely) and I'll try to fix it. Thank you.

Chapter 2. Results of Wishes 

"Elliot, you have to wake up. Cragen wants us, remember? Elliot?" Olivia said and shook him slightly.

Dickie opened his eyes. Elliot? Someone was calling him Elliot. He had heard that voice somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. Like a bullet, it hit him, he remembered: Olivia Benson, his dad's partner. But… but why was she at his home? He knew his mother would never let her into his room, unless his parents had a divorce. Lately, his mother wasn't very happy about anything relating to his father.

Dickie sat up. To his surprise, he was staring up at… well, the bed above him. He stared at the dirty yellow sheets and rough brown wood of the bed overhead. Where was he? He had never seen this place before. Looking down his body, he was shocked and startled. He was definitely not wearing his pajamas. He looked at his hands; they were now huge and rough. He noticed he was wearing a golden ring on one of his fingers. Dickie turned around and saw his dad's colleagues. Dickie first looked at Olivia, then at Fin, and finally at Munch. He rarely saw his dad's colleagues, but having them all here, watching him, gave him the shivers. Fin looked like he was going to bash his head in, if Dickie was to speak. Munch looked like he was probably going to give him a verbal bashing to go along with it. Olivia looked more gentle, like she was the barrier protecting him from Munch and Fin.

"You all right?" Fin asked.

Dickie nodded. What was he supposed to do? Jump on his feet and start banging his head against a wall? They might take him for being insane, crazy, then send him to a mental ward. That is, if they didn't already think he was insane.

Dickie excused himself to the bathroom. What was going on? What this a dream? A joke? It wasn't very funny. He stared at himself in the mirror, hoping that something he saw was flawed. Something to indicate that this was really a dream, not reality. He had pinched himself till parts of his skin were bright pink, until he finally understood his situation.

Dickie was trapped in his father's body, his father's life. His father's life couldn't be that hard. At least he didn't have anyone bullying him anymore. Bullying… His mind flashed back to the night before, when he was in his own room. It struck him like lightning, his wish; it was his wish, it came true. Did it? Was this his wish? To be his father?

He admired his father's tattoos. He wanted one just like it. He shook his head. He needed to think straight. Think about everything. This wasn't right. What if his dad's colleagues found out about him? They wouldn't believe him if he said he was Dickie. He knew for a fact that if someone were to go up to him and tell him that they weren't who they were, he would just laugh. The only thing he could do was to act like his father. To sit down at his desk and pretend to work. Maybe eat a doughnut or two like the police officers do on television.

Dickie mumbled to himself as he left the bathroom. He sat at his father's desk, and stared aimlessly at the pile of files in front of him. Dickie stared at the pile as if he touched one of the files, the file will come alive and try to bite him.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

'_Am I okay? Of course I'm not!' _Dickie thought, but instead he said, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Olivia gave him a weird look before going on with her own work.

Dickie grabbed one of the files and flipped it open. Inside there was a picture of a body. It was mutilated into… well, Dickie didn't know any words to describe it. He pressed his lips together, hoping that his stomach wouldn't come hurling out. Dickie quickly closed the file, and tossed it aside, wishing he could throw the file away, and wipe his memory of what he seen.

"Coffee?" Munch's voice asked. Dickie looked up. Munch was offering him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I don't drink coffee…" Dickie stopped. Munch and Olivia were staring at him; their faces showed the same baffled expression. "I mean... I mean…" Dickie tried to think of a way to explain this, "I do, but… but… I don't feel like it today."

Dickie forced a smile on his face. Munch and Olivia went back to work without further question. Dickie wiped away droplets of sweat from his forehead. That was close. He had to be careful now.

/\

"Dickie! Mom says to get out of bed and get dress now!" Kathleen's voice declared.

Elliot slowly blinked his eyes open to see Kathleen standing in the doorway.

"Kathleen?" Elliot said, confused and still sleepy, as he slowly sat up. He wasn't even aware that his voice sounded . . . younger. Why was Kathleen at the station?

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold," Kathleen said, and left Elliot.

Elliot's vision soon became clearer, and he realized he wasn't at the station. He was in a bedroom; it looked similar to Dickie's room. Where was he? Maybe he was having a weird dream that Huang will enjoy deciphering.

Elliot still felt sleepy as he got up. Cold water and coffee will fix that problem. Elliot walked towards the doorway and looked around. He soon located the bathroom, and entered it. As Elliot closed the door behind him, he noticed how everything looked bigger, like he shrunk a few feet. This must be one crazy weird dream.

He was about to turn on the cold water, when Elliot noticed something wasn't right. His hands were now smaller, younger than what they were supposed to be. These hands belong to a young boy, not an experience detective.

Elliot quickly examined his arms. His tattoos were gone. Elliot slowly lowered his arms and looked at the mirror to see his refection.

Elliot almost screamed out loud as he backed away from the mirror. He was a child again! No, wait, there was something different, yet familiar about the reflection. It's wasn't his, and yet . . .

"Dickie?" Elliot thought out loud. Elliot then swallowed, and tried to clear his throat. He was used to his voice full of strength and confidence, not the voice of a young boy. He then looked at his reflection again, and touched Dickie's . . . well, now his, face. Elliot examined his reflection. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't stuck in a crazy weird dream.

"Dickie?" Maureen's voice said from the other side of the door, as she knocked. Elliot looked at the door.

"Maureen?" Elliot responded, still not used to his younger voice.

"Are you done? I need the bathroom now," Maureen's voice asked.

"Uh . . . sure," Elliot said, and opened the bathroom door.

"Thank you," Maureen mumbled, walking in, as Elliot reluctantly walked out. Elliot looked up at Maureen, something he never had to do before.

"What are you looking at?" Maureen asked, noticing Elliot was looking at her.

"Good morning?" Elliot said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah, good morning," Maureen said, flatly, and then she closed the bathroom door.

Elliot stood in the hallway for a second before heading back into Dickie's room. Elliot closed the door behind him, slid onto the floor, and rested his head on his lap, trying to figure out what happened. Why he was Dickie? Elliot tried hard to remember the last few things he did before he went to sleep. He was upset that the suspect was set free, Munch mentioned that celestial event, he went up to the roof to view the celestial event, he wished . . .

'_I wish to see the world like a child,'_ Elliot realized, lifting his head up. '_I wish to see the world the way Dickie does . . . is that why . . . I'm in Dickie's body?'_

Elliot then realized something.

'_Wait, if I'm in Dickie's body, then where's Dickie? What happened to my body?' _A thought then came to Elliot. '_What if Dickie is in my . . . my body? I got to get back to the station.'  
_

"Dickie, aren't you coming for breakfast?" Kathy's voice called out.

'_Kathy,' _Elliot thought, sitting up.

"I'll be there!" Elliot responded, opening the door, and closing it behind him.

Elliot looked around Dickie's room. Fortunately, Elliot quickly figured out where Dickie placed his clothes, and was soon dressed.

Elliot entered the kitchen and saw Elizabeth and Kathleen eating breakfast. He then saw Kathy. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but if he said anything the way he is now, he would surely be locked up in a mental institution. Kathy then noticed Elliot.

"Dickie? Is there something wrong?" Kathy asked, seeing Elliot.

"Uh, may I talk to you about something . . . Mom?" Elliot asked, feeling uncomfortable calling Kathy 'Mom.'

Kathy looked a little concerned as she walked to Elliot.

"What is it, Dickie?" Kathy asked, when she was next to him. Elliot then hugged her.

"I missed you," Elliot whispered, as he hugged Kathy, hoping she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

"What was that for?" Kathy asked, somewhat surprised, after Elliot's hug.

"I . . . I had a bad dream last night," Elliot said. "I dreamed that you left me and you said you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, sweetie," Kathy said, giving Elliot a hug. "I will never do that. I will always love you. I will never leave you."

'_I just wish that was true for me,' _Elliot thought.

/\

Each minute passed like a snail. Dickie looked around nervously. What was he supposed to do? There were no instructions on his dad's desk to tell him what to do, and all the other detectives were too busy researching through files to notice Dickie. Maybe this was good, maybe if he keep pretending a little while longer, no one would notice that he really wasn't his father, Elliot.

He put his head down, picked up another file lying on the desk, and flicked through it. Just a few more hours of doing this, and maybe he could solve his own mystery on how to get out of this mess.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

Dickie didn't look up.

"Elliot!" Olivia said a little louder.

Dickie finally looked up. He had to remember that he was now Elliot, not Dickie, the school kid, but Elliot, the detective.

"Yeah?" Dickie asked.

"What are you doing? You're working on the Wright's case, not that one!" Olivia took a deep breath, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dickie answered, and put down the file he was reading. He then glanced at the other files on the desk. Which one was the 'Wright's case?'

"Elliot, if there's anything wrong, you know you can talk to me," Olivia said, and went back reading the file she has.

Fin and Munch stared at Elliot. What was going on with him?

/\

"These are delicious," Elliot said, finishing his fourth pancake. Elliot had almost forgotten how wonderful Kathy's home cook meals were.

"Why, thank you, Dickie," Kathy said. She got up to bust the dishes, but Elliot stopped her.

"No, I'll do them," Elliot said, and began gathering the empty dishes.

"Honey, you don't need to-" Kathy started to say, but the telephone rang. "Well, I guess you can. You just rinse them in the sink, okay?"

Elliot nodded back, as Kathy left the room to answer the phone. Elliot took the empty dishes to the sink and began cleaning them. He then felt someone watching him. Elliot turned to see Elizabeth looking at him. It was weird now being around eye-level with his daughter.

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

"What's with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Elliot asked, when he was finished cleaning the dishes.

"You're being so nice to Mom," Elizabeth said. "Do you want something?"

"What's wrong being nice to . . . Mom?" Elliot asked.

"It's like I'm talking to someone else," Elizabeth said.

"What?" Elliot asked. Did Elizabeth know the truth? Wait, how could Elizabeth know?

"You know how people say twins have a special connection? I feel like I'm not talking to you, Dickie, I feel like I'm talking to someone else," Elizabeth said. "But someone I know, and really cares for me."

Elliot wondered how to handle this. He knew he had to find Dickie. Elliot had a feeling that he could find the answers at the station, and he knew he had to get there, but how? He couldn't drive there; Elliot was now too young to drive.

"Didn't you hear me?" Elizabeth asked, breaking Elliot from his thoughts.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"What's with you?" Elizabeth asked. Elliot then noticed Kathy walking back into the kitchen. Elliot got an idea.

"You're right. I do want something from Mom," Elliot said, watching Kathy.

"I thought so. What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll tell you later," Elliot said, walking pass Elizabeth and towards Kathy. Kathleen was still at the table, reading a magazine.

"Mom?" Elliot asked, looking at Kathy.

"Yes, dear?" Kathy asked.

"May I . . . visit Dad today?" Elliot asked.

"Why do you want to see your father today?" Kathy asked.

"I need to talk to him," Elliot said. "It's important."

"Dickie, Dad's probably busy at work," Kathy said. "I'm sure you can wait until the next time you see him."

"No, this can't wait!" Elliot exclaimed.

Elliot then noticed everyone staring at him, and he realized his mistake. He then noticed Kathy's upset expression.

"All right, young man, you are going to explain to me what's so important that you have to see your father this instant," Kathy said, almost glaring at Elliot, making him feel uneasy. Elliot never felt so uncomfortable ever since, well, ever since he was originally a kid and his parents wanted him to tell the truth.

What should he tell Kathy? The truth? Maybe it could work, but he didn't want to say it in front of Kathleen and Elizabeth yet.

"Um, right here?" Elliot asked, hoping he could talk to Kathy alone.

"Yes, right here and now," Kathy said.

So much for that plan.

"Well . . . it's kind of private," Elliot said, trying to find a way to explain his situation to Kathy. "It's something that Dad knows, and only he knows. A . . . guy thing."

A loud moan was then heard. Kathy and Elliot turned to see Kathleen getting up from the table, looking disgusted.

"If this is about puberty, then I'm leaving," Kathleen said, and left the room, taking her magazine with her. Elliot then heard Kathy laughing.

"Sweetie, is that it?" Kathy asked, looking relieved.

"Uh . . . Yeah," Elliot said.

"I guess it will be okay to see Dad," Kathy said. "Let me call him so he knows you're coming."

Kathy then left the room. Elliot felt a little better, but he was still nervous. Who's going to answer his phone at the station? Elliot's thoughts were broken when he heard laughing behind him. Elliot turned to see Elizabeth smiling.

"That was good," Elizabeth said.

"What was?" Elliot asked, wondering what Elizabeth was talking about.

"The new way to gross out Kathleen," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Oh . . . thanks," Elliot said. Kathy then reentered the room.

"Dickie, your father isn't answering his phone," Kathy said. "Maybe this isn't a good day to see him."

"I really want to talk to him," Elliot said. "Besides, maybe a surprise visit from me will make him happy."

"Well . . . okay," Kathy said. "But promise me if he's doing something important, you'll come home, and wait until there's a good day to visit him."

"I promise," Elliot said, nodding back.

Kathy smiled at Elliot. A few seconds later, Maureen walked in the room.

"Mom, I'm taking the car to go shopping," Maureen said, getting the car keys.

"Oh, honey. Dickie wants to visit Dad. Could you drop him off there while you're out?" Kathy asked.

"Sure, Mom. Not a problem. You just get yourself ready Dickie, then we can go," Maureen said.

"Thanks, Mom," Elliot said, hugging Kathy. After the hug, he followed Maureen.

"Bye, Mom. See you in an hour," Maureen said.

Elliot hoped he could solve this strange mystery an hour.

/\

Dickie looked up. Casey had just placed some folded up blue documents onto the desk. He opened the documents and quickly looked at them. He then stared at Casey.

"Yeah, I know. The defense has subpoenaed you to testify against their client," Casey said and shook her head.

'_Subpoenaed? What is that? Is it good or bad? What does it mean?' _Dickie thought.

Casey noticed the baffled expression on Elliot's face. It was definitely not the reaction she had expected from him. Casey knew she didn't know that much about Elliot, but she knew him well enough to know that Elliot should have been upset about this. Elliot should have stood up and start protesting about the subpoena now.

"Oh, okay," It was the best response that came to Dickie's mind.

"That's it?" Casey couldn't resist asking.

Dickie blinked. What would his father do in this position? His mind was blank. His dad was rarely at home, and he didn't really talked about what happened at work.

"Um, yeah," Dickie said.

Cragen then walked up to Casey.

"About that search warrant-" Cragen said.

"I'm working on it," Casey said. She then turned around and left. Cragen then looked at Dickie.

"Elliot, are you feeling all right? You're not acting like yourself," Cragen said.

Dickie stood up and looked around; he felt he was being overpowered. Cragen, Olivia, Munch, and Fin were staring at him. Dickie didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to cry, but he was twelve, not a baby, he was too mature to cry now, right? Dickie wanted to go home, to be with his mom and his sisters . . . even though his sisters annoy him some times. Dickie wanted his dad here. His dad would help him, but Dickie didn't know where he was. Well, Dickie knew where his dad's body was, he was in it, but where was his real dad? Dickie knew he had to think a way out of this situation.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Um, I . . .I need to be alone for a few minutes," Dickie said, and looked around for a room. Dickie soon found a room where he could stay in and think for a while. Dickie walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Unfortunately, Dickie wasn't paying attention to what room he went in.

"Is it just me, or did Elliot just locked himself in an interrogation room?" Munch asked, watching Elliot. Cragen sighed.

"You three, in my office, now," Cragen said, walking back into his office. Olivia, Munch, and Fin followed Cragen back inside his office. When they were all inside, Olivia closed the door behind her.

"I think you know why I called you in here," Cragen said, as he sat down at his desk.

"It's about Elliot, isn't it?" Fin asked. Cragen nodded back.

"I already called Huang to evaluate Elliot," Cragen said.

"Captain, do you think-" Olivia started to say.

"Olivia, we all care about Elliot, but I have to follow procedures," Cragen said. "You've all seen the way he's been acting. If Elliot is not fit to do his job anymore, I'm afraid I will have to let him go."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow the rules on this," Cragen said. "I want you three to keep an eye on him. I don't want him to do anything to put his career further at risk. Clear? Good."

Olivia, Munch, and Fin walked out of Cragen's office. The same thought was on all their minds. Did their worst fear come true? Has Elliot truly lost it?

/\

Elliot stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the SVU office. It was weird walking the same route in a different perspective. He stopped when he reached his destination. He didn't know he'd find when he entered the room. Elliot took a deep breath and walked inside.

He saw Olivia, Munch, and Fin, talking together, huddled around Munch's desk. As he continued walking, Elliot noticed Cragen opening the door to his office for Huang, before closing it behind him. Everything looked the same, except where was he . . . his body?

Fin then looked up and saw Dickie (Elliot).

"Hey, Dickie," Fin said, with a smile.

Munch and Olivia turned around and saw Dickie (Elliot) as well. Elliot stopped, as Olivia, Munch, and Fin walked up to him, and began talking to him. This was so weird for Elliot. All of his friends were being so nice and friendly to him, and smiling at him. Elliot smiled back, but inside, he was complaining. All of his friends now towered over him. Elliot didn't like being small.

As he talked to the other detectives, part of him wanted to say out loud _"It's me, Elliot!"_ but he knew this wasn't the right time to say it. Finally, he asked the question that he wanted to be answer.

"Um, has anyone seen . . . my Dad?" Elliot asked.

Elliot then noticed everyone's expressions changed from smiles to seriousness. Elliot then began to worry. What happened to his body? Was he declared dead? What?

"Dickie . . ." Olivia began, but Elliot wasn't paying attention to Olivia, because something caught his eye.

Elliot saw his body, his own body, walking by itself! He had heard of out-of-body experiences, but this is ridiculous! Lucky, no one seemed to noticed Elliot's shocked expression, as he watched his body acting on it's own.

Dickie noticed the other detectives, and then he saw to whom they were talking. Elliot's (Dickie's) expression reflected the same shock as Dickie (Elliot). Dickie walked up to Elliot and the other detectives. He then took Dickie's (Elliot's) hand, and walked off with Dickie (Elliot).

"Sorry. I have to talk to him . . . in private," Elliot (Dickie) quickly said before anyone could react.

Dickie soon found a room that he could use. Unfortunately, Elliot's and Dickie's minds were so focus on their strange situation, that they failed to noticed that the room Dickie choose, was the interrogation room right next to Cragen's office.

Dickie let go of Elliot's hand, when they were inside the room. Elliot had to sit down, as he watched his own body closed the door and looked around the room. Elliot's body then looked straight at him.

"Dad?" Dickie asked.


	3. Discussion

Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Just to mention, I did some changes and corrections to the last two chapters. If you want, you can read them, if not, that's okay. Thank you again.

Chapter 3. Discussion

Dickie and Elliot stared at each other. A million questions were in their minds that they wanted to ask, but nothing was said.

"So . . . how are you?" Elliot finally asked, trying to break the silence and awkwardness of the situation.

Dickie shrugged, "I'm…really . . . confused."

Elliot nodded back, understanding what Dickie was feeling.

"How's Mom?" Dickie asked.

"Oh, she's . . . great," Elliot said. "Your sisters are fine."

Dickie nodded back.

"How are things here?" Elliot asked.

"Um, busy," Dickie said. "And . . . confusing."

"Oh," Elliot replied. "It's usually like this."

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Dickie asked, asking one of the important questions on their minds, and looked his father in the eyes.

Elliot thought about it. What was his next step? He found Dickie, in his own body. They had to figure this out, find the cause of this, and hopefully fix this strange mess. There were decisions that they need to make as well: were they going to tell people about what happened, or were they going to keep this their own secret, and try to live each other's daily lives like it was a 'normal' day?

"Well… You got any ideas? Do you think you could be me and do my job by yourself?" Elliot asked.

Dickie bit his lip, "Probably not."

"Don't worry, Dickie," Elliot said, seeing Dickie's sad expression. " I'll ask your mother if I can stay with you until . . . this thing disappears."

/\

"I don't believe this," Olivia said, as she watched and listened to Dickie and Elliot talked through the two-way mirror. She would not, could not, accept what she was seeing.

"We're all afraid when this day could come," Cragen said. "Olivia, this could have happened to any of us, I'm just sorry that it's him."

"But why like this?" Fin asked. Everyone looked at him. "No offense, but I thought Elliot will go all vigilante on cases, not like this. Look at him. He's acting like he's a kid again, and calling Dickie 'Dad.'"

"What do you think, Doc?" Munch asked Huang.

"My guess it's some kind of role reversal," Huang said. "Elliot doesn't want the stress that he has as adult, so he went back into his mind to a time where he didn't have that much stress, as a child."

"But why he's calling Dickie 'Dad?'" Fin asked.

"Elliot probably wants a male figure to look up to," Huang theorized. "He's probably confused, maybe even doubts himself, and wants someone to give him answers."

"But why Dickie?" Munch asked. "Elliot could have gone to Cragen, Fin, even myself."

"You're forgetting that Dickie's family," Huang said. "Elliot probably wants someone that can understand him who is in his family. Since Dickie the only male family member that is close enough, Elliot probably went to him."

"Then why Dickie is calling Elliot 'Dickie?'" Fin asked.

"Maybe Elliot doesn't want to accept the fact he has a problem," Huang theorized. "Elliot knows he's good at solving other people's problems, but he doesn't know how to help himself. If he pretends to be someone else, maybe he can understand his problem better."

"There's something I don't understand," Olivia said, and Huang looked at her. "Why is Dickie going along with him? Why hasn't Dickie told any of us about Elliot?"

"Like most families, loyalty runs deep," Huang said. "Dickie thinks if told anyone, he'll be betraying his father's trust. Plus, he has been in a house full of women, with no father figure, Dickie is probably willing to go along with this just to be close to his father."

"Well, I must admit, Dickie knows what he's doing," Munch said, watching Elliot and Dickie. "He's acting calm, serious, responsible."

"It's like he came prepare," Olivia said, and then thought of something. "I don't think Dickie can act like this without planning ahead."

"Maybe Elliot told him what do," Fin said.

"But I don't remember Elliot talking to Dickie anytime this week," Olivia said. "Do you?"

The others shook their heads.

"Well, he could have talk to Dickie when we weren't looking," Munch said. "Or at home."

"The only way to find out is to ask him," Cragen said, and headed out of his office.

"Wait," Huang said, stopping Cragen. "With your permission, I would like to observe them more. I know you want to get answers, but perhaps confronting Elliot now isn't the right thing to do. Maybe if we keep on watching, we'll be able to figure out what happened."

"Okay," Cragen said, as he turned around and joined the others. "But if there are any signs that they are putting their lives in danger, or that they're going to leave, I'm bringing them in."

Huang nodded in agreement, as he, Cragen, and the other detectives continued to watch Elliot and Dickie.

/\

"Dad, what happened to us?" Dickie asked. He was scared. He didn't want to be his father forever.

"Look," Elliot said and looked up at Dickie. He felt pretty weird admitting something to his son. "Last night, I made a wish…"

"The celestial event, right?" Dickie asked.

Elliot's eyebrow rose and then figured out what happened, "You made a wish as well, didn't you?"

Dickie nodded, looking embarrassed.

"What did you wish for?" Elliot asked, curious; he wasn't angry at Dickie.

"I wished…. I wished that I could be like you," Dickie confessed. Elliot's eyes widened.

"Well, I have to admit that I feel somewhat honored that you look up to me," Elliot said, with a small smile.

"Dad?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you wished for?" Dickie asked. Dickie knew he shouldn't pry into his dad's feelings, but somehow he felt comfortable asking that question.

"I wished . . . to see the world like you, Dickie," Elliot said.

"Why did you wish that?" Dickie asked, curious, still feeling comfortable asking his dad that question.

"I . . . just wanted a break from my work," Elliot said. "A break from my life."

"Oh," Dickie said. He didn't how to properly respond to what his dad said. "Dad . . . I want to me again."

"So do I," Elliot said and sighed.

"Do you know . . . how we can be . . . ourselves again?" Dickie asked.

Elliot thought about how to solve their problem. For once, Munch was right with one of his 'stories.' Maybe Munch knew more about the celestial event. Elliot then got up.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Dickie asked, watching Elliot.

Elliot stopped. He then realized that he couldn't go ask Munch right away. That would raise too many questions. "Dickie, go outside to John, and ask him when this 'celestial event' ends, so we'll know when the wishes end."

"You're sure?" Dickie asked.

"Yes, you go ask him. If I go ask him, it would look unusual," Elliot explained.

"Um, Dad?" Dickie asked.

"Yes?"

"I heard that the celestial event only appears once every two hundred and fifty years," Dickie said, and he looked like he was about to cry. "So if that's true . . ."

"Don't even think about that," Elliot said, trying to make Dickie feel better. "Look, I may not know that much about space or celestial events, but I bet something like this doesn't last for one night. The celestial event will probably appear again tonight, and then we'll fix this."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Dickie said, after thinking it through and feeling better. "Maybe we can even wish ourselves back."

"You feel better?" Elliot asked. Dickie nodded back. "Good. Go ask-"

Before Elliot could continue, he and Dickie heard someone tapping on the other side of the two-way mirror. Elliot then remembered that his mind was so focus on solving this strange problem that he forgotten what room he was in. It was at the moment, he realized that he and Dickie could be in serious trouble now.


	4. Proof

Note: Just a reminder, you will see a character's name and then another character's name in parentheses. The character's name in parentheses is the true person, while the character's name outside of the parentheses is whom the other people are seeing. Maybe if you see it action, you'll understand it better. Thank so much to all whom reviewed!

Chapter 4. Proof

The door to Cragen's office slowly opened, as Elliot and Dickie walked inside. They both looked like a couple of young boys who knew that they did something wrong.

"Close the door, Elliot," Cragen said to Elliot (Dickie), which he did. Cragen then looked at Dickie (Elliot).

"Olivia . . ." Cragen said, looking at her. Olivia nodded back, understanding what Cragen wanted. She then walked up to Dickie (Elliot).

"Come on, Dickie," Olivia said to Dickie (Elliot). "Let's go out and get something to eat."

Elliot wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. They wanted him leave, so he wouldn't see Cragen lectured Dickie. Why are they doing this? He wasn't a kid . . . oh wait, he is a kid now. Dickie, however, was clueless to this situation.

"Wait, why are you taking him?" Dickie asked.

"Elliot, we need to talk in private," Cragen said to Elliot (Dickie). He then motioned to Olivia to continue.

"Dickie . . ." Olivia said, trying to coax Dickie (Elliot) to come with her.

"Don't do this to me," Elliot said. Olivia was taken back hearing this.

"What?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"I am not leaving him," Elliot said.

"Dickie, we know you're worried about your father," Cragen said to Dickie (Elliot). "We're concerned about your father as well. That's why we need to talk to him."

"'Talk?'" Dickie asked, getting worried hearing that word.

"Your behavior, Elliot," Cragen said, looking at Elliot (Dickie). "Your behavior lately isn't appropriate for detective. If you can't act like a detective, then maybe you are not fit to be a detective anymore."

"What?" Dickie exclaimed. "You can't punish my Dad!"

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked.

"Don't punish my Dad for something I did!" Dickie said. "I'm Dickie! He's my Dad!"

Huang, Cragen, and the other detectives looked even more concerned now. This was worst than they realized. Meanwhile, Elliot mentally groaned in frustrated and embarrassment. Dickie shouldn't have blurted out the truth now; it wasn't the right time. However, what was the right time to explain that he's in his son's body and his son was trapped in his body?

"Elliot . . ." Huang said. "This is the reason why we need to talk."

"But it's the truth!" Dickie said.

"He's right, Captain," Elliot said, trying to support Dickie.

"Dickie," Huang said. "You're not helping by trying to protect your father."

"I am not protecting my father," Elliot said, as he walked next to Dickie. "I'm trying to protect my son! You heard what happened. I know it's unbelievable, even I had hard believing it, but it's the truth."

Cragen, Huang, and the other detectives didn't look convince.

"Why can't you believe us?" Dickie asked, seeing that nothing was changed.

"Captain, I take full responsibility for this," Elliot said. "Just don't blame Dickie."

"You want us to just take your word?" Cragen asked. "You got anything to back it up?"

For a while, nothing came to Elliot's and Dickie's minds, then Dickie thought of something.

"Wait, all those cases you talked about this morning, ask me about any of them," Dickie said. "I won't know anything about them."

"How do we know that you're not playing dumb?" Fin asked.

"Well . . . um," Dickie mumbled, and became quiet when he realized the flaw of his idea. However, Elliot was thinking over what Dickie said: " . . . _all those cases you talked about this morning, ask me about any of them." _Elliot got an idea. He then gently pulled Dickie aside to a corner of Cragen's office.

"Dad?" Dickie whispered, when they far away to talk alone.

"Dickie, I want you to stay here, and don't say a thing for now," Elliot whispered. "And . . . try not to overhear anything I'm going to say."

"But why . . ." Dickie started to say, wondering what his dad was planning.

"Please, just trust me," Elliot said. Dickie nodded back.

Meanwhile, Cragen, Huang, and other detectives watched Elliot and Dickie, wondering what they were talking about. Maybe Dickie wanted to tell them the real truth, but didn't want Elliot to hear him talking so he wouldn't feel betrayed. Soon Dickie (Elliot) walked over to Olivia.

"Olivia," Elliot said, looking at her. "Do you remember the case with Bess Sherman? We were investigating the nursing home when I said 'I don't want to grow old.' Do you remember what you said me?"

Olivia stared at Dickie (Elliot). How did Dickie know that?

"'Be careful what you wish for,'" Elliot said. "I guess you're right."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Elliot then walked over to Cragen, Munch, and Fin.

"Remember Gorden Rickett?" Elliot said. "We had twenty-four hours to question him. We tried every trick in the book to get information from him."

Munch, Fin, and Cragen were baffled. Dickie wasn't even involved with that case. There was no way Dickie could have known about it.

Elliot then walked over to Huang. It was going to be difficult to convince Huang, but Elliot knew what to say.

"Huang, remember Matt Brodus?" Elliot said. "He was on death row. We questioned him to find out if he truly murdered a girl, Debbie, but he had other plans for us. He attacked us. He slammed you against the wall so hard that you went unconscious. To tell you the truth, I thought there might have been permanent damage seeing that much blood."

Huang stared at Elliot. He knew Elliot would have never told his family that much detail about a case, especially that one. Huang couldn't think of an explanation to figure out what was happening.

Everyone stared at Dickie (Elliot). Nothing made sense. The only answer was that Elliot and Dickie were telling the truth, but that couldn't be right. What they said was impossible. Olivia then walked over to Dickie (Elliot) and looked into his eyes. For a moment, she didn't see a boy; she saw her partner, her friend.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded back. Olivia then looked at where . . . Elliot's body was standing.

"Dickie?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah?" Dickie said, turning around.

"No way," Fin said, then looked at Huang. "Doc, tell me there's a logical answer."

"I have never heard of an instance like this," Huang said, walking over to Elliot (Dickie) and examining him. "Unless I have further evidence to contradict their words, the only answer is that they're telling the truth."

"Elliot, is that really you?" Fin asked Dickie (Elliot). Elliot nodded back.

"Fin, it's me," Elliot said.

"This can be fixed, right?" Cragen asked, sitting down at his desk. Everyone looked at him.

"Captain, you believe us?" Elliot asked.

"I guess so," Cragen said.

"Hey, why didn't anyone asked me if I believe them?" Munch asked.

"Because you always believe the unusual," Fin said.

"Okay, you're right," Munch admitted.

"Back to the subject at hand," Cragen said. "Can you fix this?"

"Well, if we wished ourselves like this, I'm sure we can wish ourselves back," Dickie said. "All we have to do is wait until tonight."

"Next Wednesday," Munch corrected, mumbling.

Everyone looked at Munch now.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked.

"The celestial event appears once every 250 years, and lasts for a week," Munch said. "It only appears for one night, then seven days later."

"What?" Dickie and Elliot exclaimed.

"You mean I'm stuck like this for a week?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Dad . . . " Dickie said, starting to panic.

"Elliot, a week from now, I want you back to your . . . original body," Cragen said, finding it awkward saying those words.

"Yes, Captain," Elliot said, looking at Cragen.

"For now . . . Elliot, I have to take you off this case," Cragen said.

"What? Captain-" Elliot started to say.

"Elliot, you are literally in no condition to be working on this case," Cragen said. "Plus we can't have Dickie out there. He's not experienced."

"I understand, Captain," Elliot said and sighed.

"What should be tell the brass?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we can't exactly say 'Sorry, Elliot can't work, since he regressed into a child overnight,'"

Munch said.

"That's not funny, John," Elliot said.

"Yeah, Munch, give the kid a break," Fin said, and then realized what he said. "Sorry, Elliot."

"Elliot, I believe you have enough sick days to last a week," Cragen said. "Then that's what I'll say. Elliot, starting today, you're on sick day leave."

"Thank you, Captain," Elliot said. "Listen, I'm sorry about this. I didn't know this will happen."

"I'm sorry too," Dickie said, sounding like a boy who realized the consequences of his actions. "I just don't want my Dad to get into trouble."

"No one is getting into trouble as long as what is said in this room, stays in this room," Cragen said. "Clear?"

Everyone agreed.

"Um . . . Captain Cragen? Now what happens?" Dickie asked.

"You go home," Cragen said.

"How?" Dickie asked.

"Drive . . ." Cragen started to say, but then realized Dickie's problem. Olivia came up with the solution.

"I'll take him home, Captain," Olivia said.

"Thanks, Olivia," Elliot said with a smile.

"There is another problem," Huang said. "Who's going to take care of Dickie?"

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" Dickie said. "I can take care of myself!"

"Are you ready to live by yourself?" Huang asked.

"Well, . . . um . . . no," Dickie reluctantly admitted.

Everyone wondered how to solve this problem. Elliot then came up with a plan, and left Cragen's office.

"Dad?" Dickie asked, and followed Elliot, along with the others. Elliot walked up to his desk, picked up his phone, and dialed a number.

"Dad?" Dickie asked again, as they all stopped around Elliot's desk.

"Dickie, I have a plan. I just need you to go along with it, okay?" Elliot said. Dickie nodded back, as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi . . . Mom," Elliot said. "It's me . . . Dickie."

"Dickie. Is everything all right?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I can stay with Dad for a week," Elliot asked.

"A week? Honey, you have school," Kathy said. "Plus Dad is probably busy with work."

"Actually, he's not," Elliot said. "I haven't seen him for a long time, and I really like to spend some time with him. May I, Mom? Please?"

"Let me speak with him," Kathy said.

"Sure," Elliot said, and covered the mouthpiece, as he looked at Dickie. "Do you understand what to do?"

Dickie nodded back as Elliot handed him the phone.

"Hi Elliot," Kathy said.

"Hi Mo. . . . Kathy," Dickie said.

"So you heard what our son said?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah. I think it will be fun--fine," Dickie said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kathy asked. "If you're busy, I don't want him getting the way."

"It's pretty calm here," Dickie said. "So I don't mind him hanging around."

"Just promise me he'll get to school on time," Kathy said.

"Sure," Dickie said.

"Very well. Maureen will pick Dickie up so he can get his stuff from home," Kathy said.

"Thanks!" Dickie said, a little too excited.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"I . . . miss being with him," Dickie said.

"Oh. Let me talk to Dickie," Kathy said. "Bye Elliot."

"Bye," Dickie said, and handed the phone back to Elliot.

"Dickie?" Kathy said. "Dad seems to be fine with it, so I guess it will be okay for you staying with him for a week."

"Thanks, Mom," Elliot said.

"Maureen will pick you up and bring you home so you can pack your things," Kathy said. "I want you to be on your best behavior while you're at your Dad's."

"I will, Mom. Don't worry," Elliot said.

"Okay, dear. See you when you get home. Bye," Kathy said.

"Bye," Elliot said, and hung up the phone.

"You really don't mind me staying with you for a week?" Dickie asked.

"Seeing that I'm not going to work, I don't mind," Elliot said. "I do need a list of your things to take to my house."

"Sure," Dickie said, nodding. "I hope I didn't mess things up with Mom."

"You did fine," Olivia said, using the same tone she uses to talk to nervous witnesses. She then looked at Elliot. "Elliot, I'll come too. That way I can drop you and Dickie off at your home."

"Thanks, Liv," Elliot said.

Just then, Casey walked in, holding a legal document.

"Here's the search warrant you wanted," Casey said, handing Cragen the document. "I love to stay, but I have a meeting to attended."

As Casey turned around to leave, she saw Dickie (Elliot).

"Hi, Dickie," Casey said, with a friendly smile.

"Hi Mrs. Novak," Elliot (Dickie) said, as Casey continued walking.

Casey then stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"'Mrs. Novak?'" Casey asked.

"Whoops," Dickie admitted, embarrassed. Munch then walked over to a confused looking Casey.

"Casey-" Munch began, but then paused. He then noticed an empty chair, and escorted Casey to it. "You better sit down."


	5. Time at Home

Chapter 5. Time at Home 

"How are you been?" Kathy asked, as she hugged Dickie (Elliot).

"I'm okay," Elliot said.

"Hurry, go get your stuff," Kathy said to Dickie (Elliot), as Elliot walked through the house.

"Hey," Kathy said, when she saw Elliot (Dickie), and followed Dickie (Elliot) in.

"Hi," was all Dickie could say.

It was strange; his mother wasn't fussing over him. Then he remembered that he wasn't in his body, he was in his father's. There was no reason for his mother to fuss over him. Dickie kind of missed the attention that his mother gave him that she was now giving his father. He felt sort of lonely. He wondered if his dad ever felt this lonely.

/\

Elliot checked Dickie's list again to make sure he got everything. Let's see . . . clothes, shoes, toothbrush, books, comic books, video games . . . school stuff. Elliot looked around Dickie's room and found where Dickie placed his backpack and his homework. School, that was the subject that everyone discussed on before Maureen picked Elliot up.

It was agreed that Dickie . . . or in this case, Elliot, should not miss school. Kathy would raise questions if she found out Dickie had miss school because he was sick or some other excuse. So Elliot had to take Dickie's place in school. Elliot tried talking out of it by explaining that if he goes to school, Dickie will be home alone unsupervised. However, Huang, Casey, and even Cragen, volunteered to visit Dickie and make sure he's safe. Even the other detectives volunteered to drive Elliot to and from school. Elliot thought he saw Dickie smile when he finally agreed to take Dickie's place at school.

Soon Elliot got everything packed up to take to his house. He was walking out of the house with Dickie's belongings when he saw Kathy and stopped. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, but there was never a right moment to talk to her. This was his chance.

'_Dickie's going to kill me if he finds out what I did,'_ Elliot thought, as he walked away from Dickie's stuff and towards Kathy. Kathy turned around and noticed Dickie (Elliot).

"Hey sweetie. Got everything ready?" Kathy asked. Elliot nodded back.

"Mom, I have a question," Elliot said. "I probably asked this before, but I forgot what you said."

"What is it?" Kathy asked, a little concerned, as she escorted Elliot to a place where they can sit down.

"Do you . . . miss Dad?" Elliot asked, as they sat down.

"Honey," Kathy gave Elliot that look. The look that said: 'I don't really want to talk about this.'

Elliot frowned, "I just want to know."

"I know, I know," Kathy said with a sigh, "I do miss your father."

"Then why are you still separated? Why can't you guys get back together? Be like old times," Elliot asked.

"Sweetie, it's a lot complicated then just that. Now, you better not go tell any of this to your father. Okay? Do I have deal?" Kathy asked.

Elliot nodded in agreement. What else was he suppose to do?

"Good. Now hurry up. Your dad is waiting for you," Kathy said, and kissed Elliot on his head.

Elliot hugged Kathy and kissed her on her cheek. He then picked up Dickie's bags and ran out to the car.

/\

"You know where to put your stuff," Elliot said, as he and Dickie walked inside his house. Dickie nodded back, and took his belongings to the room he stayed in when he visited Elliot.

Elliot walked into his own bedroom and sighed. It was going to be different seeing everything as a kid again.

"Dad?" Dickie asked, poking his head in his dad's bedroom.

"Yes?" Elliot asked, turning around.

"May I . . . sleep in your room?" Dickie asked, walking in the bedroom.

"Why?" Elliot asked, curious.

"It's just that . . ." Dickie said. "I . . . I can't fit into my bed."

"Oh," Elliot said, realizing Dickie's problem. "Yeah, I guess it's okay. I'll go sleep in your room then."

"Thanks, Dad," Dickie said, smiling.

Dickie then took off Elliot's coat, and placed it on the bed. Elliot was about to tell Dickie to place his coat in the closet, when he saw something that was more important.

"No wait!" Elliot exclaimed, seeing Dickie reaching for his belt that held his badge and gun. "Let me handle it."

Dickie stood still as Elliot walked over to him. Elliot then carefully removed his belt, badge, and gun, from Dickie. When he was done, Elliot walked over to his coat, and took out his cell phone.

"So . . . are you ready for lunch?" Elliot asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Dickie said.

"Just let me put some things away first, then we'll see what we can find to eat," Elliot said. He then walked out of his bedroom, as he placed his cell phone in his pocket, and looked for a safe place to put his gun and badge.

/\

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Elliot asked.

"Pizza?" Dickie suggested.

"Pizza… um… okay," Elliot said. He then searched through the pile of junk mail till he found the pizza ad at the bottom of the pile.

"What do you usually have for lunch?" Dickie asked, curious.

"It depends. If I'm out of the street I get whatever's closest: hot dogs, Maccas, sandwiches. But if I'm in the squad room, I have whatever the other detectives gets," Elliot said.

"So you rarely have pizza," Dickie said.

Elliot thought for a minute, "Yeah, I rarely have pizza. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Hawaiian," Dickie responded, smiling.

Elliot smiled back as he reached for the phone.

/\

Thursday Afternoon 

"Hey, Dad," Dickie said, as he walked into the kitchen, and saw Elliot making a sandwich.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I forgot to tell you something," Dickie said. "My friend Rick invited me to hang out with him on Sunday."

"When?" Elliot asked.

"In the afternoon," Dickie said. "His mom was going to pick . . . me up at Mom's house."

"Is there something I can do?" Elliot asked, when he was finished putting the sandwich together.

"Well . . ." Dickie began.

"You still want to meet him," Elliot concluded. "So I guess I have to take your place."

"Can you?" Dickie asked.

"Sure," Elliot said, calmly. "Just give me Rick's phone number, and I'll tell his mom how to get to my house."

"Thanks, Dad," Dickie said, smiling, as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"Making a lunch for tomorrow," Elliot said, as he wrapped up the sandwich and placed it in a bag.

"Dad, I want to thank you for doing all of this for me," Dickie said. "If you want me to help out, just say it."

"Actually, there is something you can do," Elliot said, as he cleaned up after himself, and left the kitchen.

"What?" Dickie asked, watching his dad. Elliot soon came back with some papers and a pencil.

"Your homework," Elliot said, placing the homework and the pencil in front of Dickie.

"What?" Dickie was surprised, "Can't you do it?"

"I've been to school; I've learnt all of this before. Now you have to. Just because you're in my body, doesn't mean you get off," Elliot said.

"Fine," Dickie said and sighed. He then looked down at the homework. "I don't get any of this."

"Okay, well, let's start with this-" Elliot started, as he sat down next to Dickie and talked through some problems. However, Elliot had to stop when he heard his cell phone ringing. Elliot excused himself, and encouraged Dickie to try some problems on his own. He then left the kitchen to answer the call.

"Stabler," Elliot responded, when he was in another room.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked. "I thought I was going to get Dickie."

"I thought it would be best that I keep my stuff with me for now," Elliot said. "What's up?"

"I tried talking to the brass about allowing you sick day leave," Cragen said. Elliot had a bad feeling about this conversation. "However, they want every available person working on this case. I tried to persuade them that you weren't well enough to work, but they didn't buy it. Elliot, they want you, or rather, Dickie, on this case."

"What?" Elliot exclaimed. "But you said yourself Captain. Dickie is not experienced to be a detective."

"I know that. Look, I did convince them that you weren't well enough to work in the field," Cragen said. "That means you're on desk duty. All Dickie is going to do is just some simple paperwork, take messages, and do some research. Just enough to look busy and make them happy."

"But Captain-" Elliot said. He really didn't want Dickie to do his job, even desk duty.

"Elliot, I know how you feel," Cragen said. "Just remember that we'll help Dickie. He's not going to stay long; he'll be home before supper. We'll keep an eye on him. I don't want Dickie working, no one here does, but we have to follow orders. You know that, Elliot. He's in good hands."

"Just promise me he'll be safe," Elliot said and sighed.

"I promise," Cragen said. "Olivia will stop by your house to drop off some files so you can brief Dickie on the case. Hopefully the next time we'll met, you'll be back to your old self."

"Yeah," Elliot said, and hung up the phone. He then sat in a chair and sighed.

"Dad?" Dickie asked, walking in the room and saw Elliot's upset expression. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"That was Captain Cragen," Elliot said, looking at Dickie. "The brass didn't buy the sick day idea, so they want me to work."

"What?" Dickie exclaimed. "Dad, I can't do your job! I know I can't do your job!"

"I don't want you to do it," Elliot said. "I never wanted you to do my job. However, this isn't my or Cragen's idea, it's theirs."

"What should I do?" Dickie asked, starting to worry.

"Olivia is going to drop off some files so I can discuss the case with you," Elliot said, as he stood up. "The good news is that all you have to do is desk duty. Just some paperwork and help the other detectives out. Dickie, Cragen is going to be there and the other detectives: Munch, Fin, and Olivia. They're all going to help you. You're not going to be alone. I'll even help you."

"But-" Dickie said.

"Dickie, remember what you told me earlier? That you wanted to help me," Elliot said. "I need you to take my place, like I'm taking your place at school. Do you think you can do it?"

"I'll try, Dad," Dickie said.

/\

Elliot walked to the front door when he heard the doorbell rang. He opened the front door to see Olivia holding a few files in one of her hands.

"Olivia," Elliot greeted, and invited Olivia inside.

"Hey," Olivia said, as she walked inside and looked around. "Where's Dickie?"

"He's doing his homework," Elliot said, as he closed the door. Olivia responded with a nod.

"Here's the files so you can brief Dickie on the case," Olivia said, as she placed the files on a near by table.

"Thanks," Elliot said, as he sat down on the sofa.

Olivia then noticed the expression on Elliot's face. She recognized that expression, no matter what body Elliot was in.

"So . . . how are you doing?" Olivia asked, sitting down next to Elliot.

"Let's see . . . I'm trapped as a kid, my son is trapped as a grown man, and I can't help you on this case because I have to go to school tomorrow," Elliot said, frustrated. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Elliot, you didn't know that this will happen," Olivia said.

"I just don't think I can do this, Liv," Elliot said.

"Look, all you have to do is to act like a kid," Olivia said. "You handled tougher cases before. You can do this. Who knows? It might be fun."

Elliot gave her an odd look.

"I did say 'might,'" Olivia said.

Elliot sighed and looked down.

"What about Dickie?" Elliot said. "He's not ready for this."

"We're going to look after him," Olivia said, and placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder to reassure him. "We'll take care of Dickie. He's not going to do anything serious. All he has to do is to make an appearance."

"I just feel . . . useless," Elliot said, looking at Olivia. "I'm just a kid now. I'm no help to you like this."

"No one is asking you to do anything," Olivia said, as she removed her hand. "If you want, I'll try to inform you in any new developments in the case. Don't worry Elliot. It will be all right."

"Thanks, Liv," Elliot said with a small smile.

"Hey Dad," Dickie said, poking his head into the room. "If you need me, I'll be playing my video games."

"Is your homework done?" Elliot asked, looking at Dickie.

"Yeah," Dickie said.

"Then have fun," Elliot said.

"Thanks," Dickie said, smiling. Dickie then noticed Olivia. "Oh, hi Olivia,"

"Hi," Olivia said, as Dickie left the room. _'Then again, this might be unusual for us.'_

/\

"Okay, this case is about, um… about this guy… and he…" Elliot said, as he went through his mind, trying to find the right words.

"Dad! I'm twelve years old! You don't have to keep protecting me!" Dickie said. Elliot looked Dickie in his eyes.

"Well, I don't want you to see what I have to see, but I guess you have to now. Okay, this guy, he's out there somewhere and he, um… hurt a little girl. We think that maybe he might hurt other kids more, so we need to find him. If you have any other questions, ask Cragen, or the other detectives that know that you're Dickie," Elliot said and paused. Was there anything else essential to tell him about this case? He decided that since Dickie was on desk duty, this was all the information that he needed to know for now.

"Now you only need to sit at my desk. Cragen's going to be in his office most of the time, so if you need anything, just go ask him. Just look through the files on my desk and stare; pretend you're in deep thought. See if anything clicks. Oh, and if Olivia, John, or Fin, or anyone else asks you to research something, first try Google. If that doesn't help, then ask Olivia. She's tell you what to do, but be careful when someone important comes in the room. This person you probably won't recognize, and Cragen and the others would act different around this person. Try to act like an adult; pretend you know what you are doing," Elliot said and took a breath.

"What if I don't-" Dickie started pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but just try pretend. Also, when the phone rings, answer by saying 'Stabler.' Try to agree with whoever's on the line, and if it sounds important, tell Cragen or anyone else, okay? Any questions?" Elliot asked. He hoped he didn't miss anything important.

Dickie shook his head, "I think I got that."

"Okay then. Oh, and don't touch my gun! Please! Ask Cragen to put it in his office. Do not touch it!" Elliot stressed.

"Okay, okay! Dad, I get the idea! Must not touch the gun," Dickie said.

"Good," Elliot said more to himself than Dickie.

"Dad? Tomorrow at school, I have gym. I don't like gym class. I think the teacher hates me, so I usually stay with David. He's the teacher's pet. Oh, if you run into a boy named Melvin, stay away from him," Dickie advised.

"Why?" Elliot asked, wondering what Dickie was talking about.

"Just . . . try not to run into him," Dickie said, not wanting to talk about his school problems right now.

"Oh . . . okay," Elliot responded, getting the message that Dickie didn't want to talk about that subject anymore, but he knew that some time he must try to urge Dickie to talk about it. "Anything else?"

Dickie shook his head. Nothing else came to his mind.

"All right then," Elliot said.

/\

Thursday Evening 

Dickie felt really good. Well, any kid would feel good watching television and eating ice cream. Elliot had finished up telling Dickie everything about his job, and Dickie had told Elliot about his school, his classes, his teachers, and his friends. Elliot was also watching television, but he wasn't paying attention to the show; his mind was on other things: the case, Dickie's school, something to get his mind off of what he's wearing. Since his old T-shirts and boxers were now too big to wear to bed, he had to settle for clothes that did fit him, which were Dickie's pajamas. Elliot knew it wasn't a big deal and that no one saw him, but he still felt embarrassed.

Elliot then yawned; Dickie noticed that.

"Dad?" Dickie asked. "You're sleepy?"

"I guess so," Elliot said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" Dickie asked. "Its not even my bedtime."

"My job has long hours," Elliot said.

"But you stay up real late," Dickie said, smiling, as he finished up his ice cream. "That's cool!"

"Try doing that almost every night in a row," Elliot said.

"Oh," Dickie said. "That's not good, is it?"

"No," Elliot said, calmly.

Soon they heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Dickie said, getting up.

"Thanks," Elliot said, rubbing his eyes again.

Dickie walked up to the front door and checked to see who was outside. He then opened the door for Casey.

"Hi," Casey said.

"Hi Mrs. Novak," Dickie said, letting Casey in.

"Is your dad around?" Casey asked. "I need to talk to him about rearranging some court dates."

"Yeah, he's right here," Dickie said, leading Casey to Elliot.

"Dad-" Dickie began when he was near the sofa, but stopped when he saw that Elliot had fallen asleep.

"Oh, um . . ." Dickie mumbled, lost, when Casey saw Elliot asleep.

"I'll try another time," Casey said, softly. "I'll let myself out, okay? Good night, Dickie."

"Night," Dickie softly said, as Casey left them. For a moment, Dickie just watched his dad sleep. He then turned off the television, and picked Elliot up. Dickie felt weird, yet fine, carrying his dad to bed.

Dickie gently placed Elliot in bed, and covered him with the blankets. He was about to leave and close the door, when he stopped, and took one last look at Elliot.

"Good night, Dad," Dickie whispered, as he closed the door behind him.


	6. First Day at School, First Day at Work

I apologize for being late. I hope you can forgive me. I made a couple of small corrections to Chapter 4, so if you're interested you can read it, if not, that's okay. Thank you to all that review! Thank you so much to qt-angel for helping me, and inspiring me to write! I hope this chapter is okay.

Chapter 6. First Day at School, First Day at Work

**Friday Morning **

"Dickie, would you please hold still?" Elliot said, as he undid the tie around Dickie's neck.

Elliot was alerted to the bathroom when he heard Dickie yell. When he entered the bathroom, Elliot found that Dickie had somehow knotted his hand to his neck with a tie. Elliot had to rescue Dickie from the knot.

"Don't you know how to do a tie?" Elliot asked, as he redid the tie.

"Yes . . . kind of. Mom usually does it," Dickie said. "If she's not around, then Maureen or Kathleen helps me. I don't wear a tie every day."

"We'll practice ties over the weekend," Elliot said, when he redid the tie. He then examined Dickie's . . . well, his own face closely.

"What?" Dickie asked, getting at little annoyed at Elliot staring at him.

"I need to shave," Elliot stated.

"'Shave?'" Dickie repeated, backing up a little.

"We'll work on that over the weekend as well," Elliot said.

"But dad . . ." Dickie exclaimed.

"What? I shave. So will you one day!" Elliot replied.

"Fine, fine, I'll shave," Dickie replied reluctantly. "Let's get it over this with."

"What? You want to do it now?" Elliot asked.

"No, but I know you'll just keep staring at me until the weekend," Dickie said. "So let's do it."

"Okay then. Now, hold still," Elliot told Dickie, while reaching for the razor and shaving cream.

/\

"Now Elliot, I want you to behave yourself at school," Munch said, as he stopped in front of Dickie's school. "Play nice with the other kids, and listen to the teachers. Do all of your assignments. Be polite and study hard."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Elliot said, frowning at Munch.

"Me? No," Munch said, trying to act innocent. "But in a twisted way . . . yeah."

Elliot sighed and shook his head.

"See you later, Munch," Elliot said as he exited Munch's car.

Elliot watched the car drive off. Now he had to find Dickie's friends. He had seen them when they came over to visit, but he never paid that much attention. Praying, he hoped they would find him first, before he did anything Dickie wouldn't do.

"Hey Dickie!" a young boy's voice called out.

Elliot saw three boys running towards him. One boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Another boy seemed to be a little heavier than the other two, and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. The last boy had wavy dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"How your day off?" the boy with the wavy dark blonde hair asked Elliot, when the boys stopped around him.

"Oh . . . it was okay," Elliot said, mentally thanking that his prayers were answered; Dickie's friends found him first. Now all he has to do was to remember their names. Unfortunately, it was a long time since he saw any of Dickie's friends, so he had a hard time recalling. He just hoped he could pick up enough hints to figure out their names.

"What did you do?" asked the boy with the wavy short dark blonde hair, as the boys and Elliot walked through the hallways of the school.

"I . . . visited my Dad," Elliot said. "What did you do?"

"I finally figured out how to solve that puzzle," the boy with the wavy short dark blonde hair said. "I never thought that video game would be that challenging."

"Dickie did warn you that you weren't ready for it, David," the boy with the short brown hair said.

"Ah, shut up, Benny," David said, playfully.

"Hey, Dickie," the boy with the spiky brown hair said. "Even though you're at your dad's, we're still going to meet on Sunday, right?"

"Of course . . . Rick," Elliot said, hoping he got the name right. Elliot was relieved when the boy, Rick, smiled back.

Elliot was actually feeling better. He now had Dickie's friends with him. If there was something at school that didn't make sense, Elliot would just asked Dickie's friends, and say that he forgot. This could work.

Elliot then realized that he was walking by himself. He stopped, and looked back. David, Benny, and Rick had stopped; they looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, getting a little worried. He soon got the answered.

"Dickie!" a deep, but young voice exclaimed behind Elliot.

Elliot turned around to face the stereotype profile of a bully. All of Dickie's friends, who now stood far away from Elliot, stared at the bully. The boy then looked at Dickie's friends.

"What are you looking at?" the bully demanded.

"Nothing, Melvin," Benny responded, as Dickie's friends backed further away.

'_Melvin?'_ Elliot thought. Where did he hear that name before? He then remembered what Dickie said yesterday: _"If you run into a boy named Melvin, stay away from him."_

Elliot then figured out Dickie's problem. Why didn't Dickie tell him? He had to solve that problem later. Right now, he had to solve the problem of Melvin. If Elliot was in his real body, this would be easy to handle. However, since Elliot was now a few feet smaller, the situation was more complicated.

"I heard you tattled on me for what I did to those kids a few days ago," Melvin said. "Is that true?"

Elliot was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Whatever. I don't need a reason to pound you when there are no grown-ups around," Melvin said, and formed a fist.

Melvin then took a swing at Elliot, but Elliot dodged the punch. Every time Melvin tried to hit him, Elliot just evaded the blow.

"Stop moving!" Melvin growled, trying to punch Elliot again.

This time, Elliot didn't realize that his detective's instincts took over. As Melvin's fist came closer to Elliot's face, Elliot grabbed Melvin's fist, twisted his arm back, and pinned him to the wall.

"I guess no one taught you how to be polite," Elliot said through his teeth, as he restrained Melvin.

Elliot then realized that was acting like a detective, not a kid, and that he was treating Melvin like a criminal. He then noticed that Dickie's friends were staring wide-eyed at him.

He let Melvin go, and walked back towards Dickie's friends. Melvin ran off in the opposite direction, running as fast as he could.

"What?" Elliot asked Dickie's friends.

"That was so cool!" David exclaimed. Benny and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Thanks… my dad taught me," Elliot said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Really? Wow!" Benny exclaimed.

A thought then came to Elliot. What if Melvin told an adult what happened? If Kathy found out what he did, she'll yell at him, then at Dickie, thinking he's Elliot.

"What's the matter with you? You just stopped Melvin!" Rick asked, seeing Dickie's (Elliot's) upset expression.

"I was thinking, what if he tells an adult, and that person tells my Mom?" Elliot said, acting more like Dickie's age. "If my Mom finds out about this, she'll yell at me! Then she'll yell at my Dad, for teaching me that stuff! I don't want my Dad to get into trouble because of me!"

"Are you kidding? Melvin will never tell anybody about what happened!" Rick said. "It will ruin his reputation if word got out that someone beat him!"

"Plus, who will believe him? He told enough lies that most teachers don't trust him," David said.

"Really?" Elliot asked, hoping that this situation could turn out good.

"Hey, if I'm lying, then . . . I'll buy you all of next months issues of your favorite comic books," David said.

"Okay," Elliot said, putting on a smile. He then thought of something else. "Listen, can you keep this a secret between us? I know it will cool if everyone knows what I did, but I just don't want anyone to tell my Mom yet."

"Sure," Rick said. David and Benny also agreed.

Elliot was relieved that he survived that incident. He wondered how Dickie was doing as he followed Dickie's friends to class.

/\

"Hey Dickie, did you find the information I need?" Olivia asked Dickie, when she was close enough so no one else could overhear her. Dickie looked up from the file he was reading.

"Sure, here," Dickie said, handing Olivia another file.

"Wow, thanks," Olivia said, smiling. "Your dad is never this quick finding information."

"Really?" Dickie asked, starting to smile. Olivia responded by nodding and smiling back. She then noticed the file Dickie was holding.

"So what are you reading?" Olivia asked.

"Just . . . some . . . stuff," Dickie said, trying to close the file. However, Olivia was too quick, and grabbed the papers from the file, before Dickie could close it. She then realized she didn't have papers in her hand, she had a comic book. Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little. She then looked at Dickie.

"I was bored," Dickie said. "Dad said it was okay if I pretended to work."

**Friday Afternoon**

"Four. One, two, three, four," Dickie moved the green piece across the board. Elliot and Dickie were back at home, playing a board game. Dickie looked at Elliot. "Your turn."

Elliot picked up the dice and rolled. It landed on an 'one'. "There. So how was work?"

Dickie shrugged.

"What you do?" Elliot asked, curious.

"Pretended to work for most of the time," Dickie replied.

"That means you were reading comic books," Elliot translated. Dickie looked at him. "Olivia told me when she picked me up."

"Well, I did other stuff besides reading comic books. I was a big help. Go to Jail, Dad! It's the rules!" Dickie said, smiling, as he moved Elliot's piece to 'Jail' section of the game board.

"Did I tell you? I meet Melvin today," Elliot said and looked at Dickie.

Dickie's blood drained from his cheeks, "Melvin."

"Yeah, interesting person," Elliot said.

"What happened?" Dickie asked. Melvin, the school bully, and Dickie was his favorite punching bag.

"Well, I found myself separated from your buddies. When I asked them what's wrong, I meet Melvin," Elliot said.

"What happened then?" Dickie asked, getting nervous.

"He tried to hit me, but I dodged his blows," Elliot said. "Until, well . . . okay, for a moment I forgot I was you, and acted like my real self. The next time he tried to hit me, I restrained him."

"You what?" Dickie exclaimed. "Dad, do you know what you did?"

"I know, I should have handled the situation differently," Elliot said.

"Not that!" Dickie said. "Dad, you defeated the school bully!"

Elliot's eyes widen.

"That explains why your friends were so impressed," Elliot said.

"They saw?" Dickie exclaimed.

"Of course they saw it! Don't worry, I told them to keep it a secret," Elliot said, and then sighed. "Dickie, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You didn't need to know," Dickie said, not looking at Elliot.

"What do you mean by that?" Elliot asked.

"You're mostly busy with work, and since Mom and you aren't together, I rarely see you," Dickie said.

"What about Mom? Does she know?" Elliot asked. Dickie shook his head. "Why not? Don't say that 'she doesn't need to know.'"

"Mom listens to my sisters more than me," Dickie said, getting up and walked away from his dad. Elliot followed Dickie.

"What make you say that?" Elliot asked, as Dickie sat down in a chair in another room.

"When I try to talk to Mom, Kathleen or Maureen tells me that what I have to say isn't important, so they can talk to her more," Dickie said. "So I talk Elizabeth; she promised me she wouldn't tell anybody."

"Dickie, even if Kathleen or Maureen pushes you away, you have to continue to try to talk to your Mom," Elliot said; he was somewhat happy that Dickie did talk to someone about the bully problem. "She will listen to you; she does love you."

"Okay, Dad, I'll try that," Dickie said, looking at his father. Elliot nodded back; then he looked back into the room where they left the game.

"So . . . you want to finish the game?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe later, Dad. It's getting late, and I have to do my homework," Dickie said, getting up and checking the time. "I have to get it done today; Captain Cragen asked me to work a little tomorrow. How about we finish playing after dinner?"

Elliot nodded back in agreement, and Dickie left the room to do his homework. Elliot sighed as he sat down in a chair. He felt awful that he didn't know about the difficulties of Dickie's life. Elliot wanted to make things better for Dickie, and started thinking.


	7. Flowers for Mom

Note: I am so sorry for taking a long time to write! I've been busy with so many things. I hope you can forgive me. Here's the next chapter. I also made some small corrections to Chapters 5 and 7. If it's possible, please review. Thank you to qt-angel for helping me.

Chapter 8. Flowers for Mom

**Sunday Morning **

It was Sunday, and like every other Sunday of the year, Elliot and his family would go to church. Elliot had found a new church, closer to his home; however he missed the old priest. The priest at this church was great as well, yet Elliot barely knew him; he didn't have enough time to have the same conversations with the new priest.

Munch was the one who dropped Elliot and Dickie off at church, and picked them up. On the way to Elliot's house, they hit traffic. While they were waiting for the traffic to clear up, Munch whistled to himself, and Elliot just played with his fingers. Dickie sat in the car, staring blankly out the window. His focus blurred as he found himself in deep thought. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone: his mom. Her expression was crestfallen, and glistened as the sun shone off her tears-stricken face. Dickie thought about it. He had never seen his mother this sad before.

He was about to tell his dad, but Munch saw his chance to move forward, and drove off, away from Kathy. Dickie wondered if he should tell his dad now; he did say that Dickie could talk to him about anything. He remembered that his dad was willing to take his place this afternoon to play with Dickie's friends. Dickie thought if he told his dad now, Elliot would not focus on acting like Dickie. Dickie finally decided to tell his dad when he gets home. Meanwhile, while his dad is playing with his friends, Dickie decided to try to think of a way to make his mom happy again; he hated to see his mom sad.

**Sunday Afternoon**

That afternoon, Rick's mom drove up to Elliot's home to pick Dickie (Elliot) up. Elliot was already waiting in the front yard as Dickie stood in the doorway of the front door. Dickie watched as his father ran to _his_ friends. Dickie now longed that he was the one opening the car door and joining his friends. Maybe this wish wasn't all that great.

Dickie watched as Rick's mother drove off with his friends and his dad. When they were gone, Dickie went back into the house. Any kid would have seized this opportunity to have fun home alone, expect Dickie had other things on his mind. His mom's sad expression still lingered in his mind, and he wanted some way to make her happy. Dickie sat on the sofa and started thinking.

After a while, he heard a knock on the front door, and got up. He wondered who it could be, as he walked to the door; he wasn't expecting anyone. Dickie checked to see who was outside and saw Fin.

"Hi, Fin," Dickie said, as he opened the door for Fin.

"Hi," Fin said, walking inside and looking around. "Is your dad home?"

"No, he had to take my place. He's with my friends," Dickie said, as he closed the door.

"Okay," Fin said, and paused for a moment. "Say, Dickie, I was wondering if you want to join me on checking up on a lead on the case."

"Me?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to do anything. You can just stay in the car if you want. I'll do all the talking," Fin said.

"Um, isn't Munch your partner? Why not ask him?" Dickie asked.

"He's not into . . . my method of investigating," Fin said.

Dickie thought over what Fin said.

"Wait, we're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Dickie asked.

"Dickie," Fin said, putting his arm around Dickie's shoulder. "Did you ever want to something neat, but not illegal, however, some other people might disapprove of your methods?"

"Yeah," Dickie said, after thinking it over and smiled.

"Let me tell you something, that feeling is still the same when you're an adult," Fin said, and smiled. "So, what do you say? Want to come?"

Dickie thought over the idea. Maybe a drive will help him think of a way to cheer up his mom.

"Okay," Dickie finally said.

"Great. You go get your things. I'll be waiting in the car," Fin said.

"So, what's up?" Fin finally asked Dickie.

The drive was pretty quiet. Dickie was busy thinking about his mom, while Fin was concentrating on getting out of traffic.

"What?" Dickie asked, looking at Fin.

"You got that same look as your father," Fin said, laughing a little. "The look that means there's something on your mind. So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing . . . well, you see, I saw my Mom today, and she looked sad," Dickie said. "I want to make her happy, but I don't know how."

"I see. All right. That's cool that you're thinking about your mom," Fin said. "Well, there are many different ways to cheer her up. You can talk to her, write something to her, even buy something for her."

"Would buying something really make her happy?" Dickie asked. Fin laughed.

"I'm not the right guy to ask about that," Fin said. "But I'm good for asking about suggestions."

"Oh," Dickie said. "What should I buy for her?"

"I'm afraid you have to figure that part yourself. Don't worry; you're a smart kid, you'll think of something," Fin said. "I do have some advice, though."

"What?" Dickie asked.

"Don't buy anything too cheap or too expensive," Fin said. "The trick is to find something in the middle. Got that?"

Dickie nodded back.

"Cool. Oh, and don't max out your dad's credit cards," Fin said. "Or he'll really get mad."

Dickie and Fin didn't say that much after that, as Dickie was deciding on the prefect present for his mom.

They soon reached their destination, and got out of the car. Fin then looked across the street and saw a group of people that dressed like street gangsters. However, Dickie was looking in the opposite direction. He saw something while Fin was parking the car: a flower shop. Girls like flowers. Maybe his mom would like flowers too.

"All right, I'll be across the street, talking to the people over there," Fin said. He then saw Dickie looking the other way. "Hey. What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Sorry," Dickie said, turning around to face Fin. "I saw a flower shop. I thought maybe I can buy some flowers for my Mom."

"Now that's sweet. See? I said you'll think of something," Fin said, smiling at Dickie. "Tell you what, you go buy the flowers, while I'll have a nice chat with the people across the street. How about we meet back here in about 20 minutes?"

"Okay, thanks," Dickie said, and walked over to the flower shop.

Fin watched Dickie, until he was out of sight. He then turned to face the gangsters.

"Hey! Yo, punks!" Fin called out, walking across the street.

Dickie looked at all the flowers. There were so many different colors, shapes, and types. It was going to be difficult picking out the right flowers for his mom.

"Hello. May I help you?" a guy's voice asked.

Dickie turned to see a guy that looked like the type of guy that Maureen or Kathleen will go crazy over. He was tall and well-build. The guy had short brown hair with wavy bangs, and gray eyes. He wore a nametag with the name 'Kevin' written on it.

"Uh . . . I'm looking for flowers to give . . . my Mom," Dickie said. He wondered if he should have said 'wife,' instead of 'mom,' but it didn't matter now.

"I see. Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" Kevin asked.

"Um . . .no. I just want to look around. I want to pick out the flowers by myself," Dickie said.

"All right then. If you need any help, I'll be other there," Kevin said, and walked to a different row of flowers.

Dickie went back looking at the flowers. He wanted flowers that look nice, but smell nice too. He remembered one time he was spying . . . err, watching his older sisters put perfume on. So girls must like things that smell nice too.

After checking over some flowers, Dickie had an idea which flowers he wanted to buy. He then called Kevin over to ask him a question.

"Um, what are these?" Dickie asked, showing Kevin the flowers in which he was interested.

"Those are Double Delight roses," Kevin said.

"I see," Dickie said, and smelled the roses. "I think I want to buy these roses."

"Very good. How many do you want?" Kevin asked.

Dickie thought it over, and told Kevin how many roses he wanted. Kevin told him the price, and Dickie brought the flowers.

After he got the flowers, Dickie walked to Fin's car, with a small bouquet of Double Delight roses. He met Fin at the car.

"Hey, Dickie," Fin said. He saw the roses and smiled. "I see you got the flowers."

"Yeah. They're Double Delight roses," Dickie said.

"Nice choice. I'm sure your mom will love them," Fin said, smiling.

"How about you?" Dickie asked.

"What?" Fin asked.

"With your . . . investigation?" Dickie asked.

"Oh, that! Yeah, I'm done," Fin said. "Ready to go home?"

"Um, if you don't mind . . . I want to give these flowers to my Mom," Dickie said. "Can we stop by my Mom's house?"

"Sure. Not a problem," Fin said. "It's the least I can do, since I dragged you out here."

"Thanks," Dickie said, as they got in Fin's car.

"Hey, Fin," Dickie said, as Fin stopped a few feet away from Kathy's house. "You drive cooler than my Mom or Dad."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Fin asked.

"Because they never do the cool stuff when they drive like you do," Dickie said.

"Why, thanks, Dickie," Fin said, smiling a little. "Just don't tell your parents about my . . . cool style of driving. Okay?"

Dickie nodded back.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be waiting in the car," Fin said.

"Okay, thanks," Dickie said, as he got out of the car.

Dickie walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. He hoped this would work. He knocked at the front door, and waited. No one answered. Dickie tried again, and still, no one answered. Dickie guessed no one was at home. Now what? Maybe he could leave the flowers here with a note. That could work. Dickie remembered that his dad carried a small notepad and pencil in his coat pocket, and started looking for them.

"Elliot?" his mother's voice said behind him.

Dickie turned around to see his mom and his sisters. They were carrying groceries.

"Hi . . ." Dickie said.

"Hi, Dad," Maureen said.

"Hi," Dickie said. He was smiling a little on the inside. It was kind of cool being taller than his sisters. He then remembered why he was here. Dickie handled his mom the flowers. "These are for you."

Kathy looked at the roses, then at Elliot (Dickie). She then handed the groceries she was holding to Elizabeth.

"Would you please put these away inside?" Kathy asked girls, politely.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth reluctantly agreed, and went inside with the groceries. When they were gone, Kathy took the roses and sighed.

"Do you really think this will fix things?" Kathy asked, as she sat down on the front steps.

"Fix what?" Dickie asked, truly confused, as he sat down next to her.

"Everything," Kathy said and sighed. "Do you think flowers will solve our problems?"

"No," Dickie replied.

"Then what's with the flowers?" Kathy asked.

"I saw you today, when I was coming home, and you looked sad," Dickie said. "I thought flowers would make you happy."

"You brought flowers just to cheer me up?" Kathy asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," Dickie said.

"Well, they are beautiful. So how have you been?" Kathy asked.

"Fine, fine, I guess," Dickie answered, as he glanced back a little to see his mom's house better. The house seemed different since that night he made the wish. Maybe because he was in his dad's body the house seemed different. He missed his room. He hoped his room was still the same. He also hoped his sisters haven't stole anything of his.

"How's Dickie?" Kathy asked, bringing Dickie's attention back to her.

"I . . . he's fine," Dickie said and smiled. Inside, he wanted so much to wrap his arms around his mother and tell her everything, yet this was his and his father's little secret.

"Everything's good at work?" Kathy asked, looking at Dickie.

Dickie stared, "Yeah, yeah, everything's good."

Kathy just nodded back.

"Mo—Kathy, why were you sad?" Dickie asked.

"Oh, that," Kathy said, and sighed. "It's just . . . it's been stressful having to raising four kids on your own and all the problems that come along with it."

"Maybe I can help," Dickie said, innocently. Kathy responded with a humorless laugh.

"If only it were that simple," Kathy said and sighed again. "I'm sorry, but . . . I don't think you can help."

"But I want to!" Dickie said, forgetting that he was in his dad's body. "Why not?"

"It's just . . ." Kathy said. "I don't know where to begin."

"I know . . . I did some dumb things in the past," Dickie said, trying to think of the right words his dad would say. "I also know that I did things that made you mad. I don't want you to be mad. I want you to be happy again, like when you . . . we were together. When . . . we were a family."

Kathy stared at Elliot (Dickie). He sounded so sincere. She hasn't seen this side of him for a long time.

"I just don't know," Kathy said. "Let me think about it."

"Okay," Dickie said, getting the feeling that he should let his mom think in private. "I'll . . . go now."

"Elliot," Kathy said, stopping Dickie. "Thank you for the flowers."

Before Dickie could respond, Kathy kissed Elliot (Dickie). However, Kathy thought she was really kissing Elliot, so that's the way she kissed. So after the kiss, Dickie was really confused.

"This is really thoughtful and sweet of you," Kathy said, as they stood up. "Maybe we can work something out."

Dickie could only nod back.

"I'll see you later this week with Dickie, okay? Bye," Kathy said, and walked back inside with the roses.

Dickie, still looking stunned, walked back to Fin's car.

"How did it go?" Fin asked.

"I guess . . . okay," Dickie said, as he sat down.

"She liked the flowers?" Fin asked. Dickie nodded back, still looking shocked. "Then what's the matter with you?"

"Mom . . . kissed me," Dickie said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Fin asked.

"I think she kissed me . . . the same way she kisses Dad," Dickie said. Fin soon understood what Dickie was saying, and started laughing. Dickie gave Fin a strange look.

"Sorry, it's just my own . . .taste in humor," Fin said. "How about I take you home now?"

Dickie nodded, as Fin started the car.

"Dickie! I'm back!" Elliot said, as he entered his home; however he didn't see Dickie. Elliot waited, but he didn't hear a response from Dickie.

"Dickie? Dickie?" Elliot called out, looking around.

Elliot heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He then headed to the source of the sound.

"Dickie? It that you?" Elliot asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

The water stopped. "Dickie?" Elliot called out again.

"Yeah?" Dickie's voice seeped out from behind the door.

"Oh good, just making sure," Elliot let out a sigh.

"How was it?" Dickie asked, popping his head out of the bathroom.

"How was what?" Elliot replied, absent-minded.

"Playing with my friends!"

"Oh, it was good, I guess. It reminded me of my childhood," Elliot said, and smiled. "I have to admit that it was fun playing as a kid again."

"That's . . . great," Dickie said, as the memory of what his mother did still haunted him. What would his dad think about it? "Um, wait right there, Dad."

Dickie closed the door again, and Elliot heard the water running again. Elliot had a feeling that something was bothering Dickie.

"Dickie, are you all right?" Elliot asked, as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Dickie didn't answer.

"Dickie?" Elliot asked again.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Dickie replied. However Elliot noticed that Dickie's voice sounded nervous. Elliot decided to leave Dickie alone for a while; he had a fatherly feeling that Dickie will talk, when he feels comfortable enough to discuss his problem. Elliot walked back into the living room and sat down.

Elliot leaned back into the sofa and curled his feet underneath him as he waited. It wasn't long before Dickie came out of the bathroom and sat next to him.

"Dad…" Dickie began.

Elliot turned to face him.

"Dad, I gave Mom flowers today," Dickie revealed.

"You what . . .?" Elliot asked, trying to make sense of what Dickie said.

"I saw Mom today, and she looked sad," Dickie said. "I've never seen Momlike that. When you left, I thought of ways to make her better. Then-"

Dickie paused. Should he tell his dad how he got the flowers?

"Dickie," Elliot asked. "Where did you get the flowers?"

Dickie was silent.

"Did you get them from a neighbor's yard?" Elliot asked, remembering how Dickie once gave Kathy flowers for Mother's day, only to find out that he picked them out of the neighbor's yard.

"No," Dickie said.

"Then where-" Elliot started, the realized something. "Dickie, how did you get to Mom's house?"

"Well, I-"

"Dickie . . ."

"Fin came over, and asked me to join him on an investigation," Dickie finally revealed.

"He what?" Elliot asked. "What did he do?"

"I don't know. I saw a flower shop and thought that flowers will make Mom happy," Dickie said. "So I bought flowers to give to her, while Fin did his own investigation."

'_Fin's going to kill me if I told the Captain where he gets his information,'_ Elliot thought, then turned his attention back to Dickie. "So Fin drove you to Mom's house?"

Dickie nodded back.

"She liked the flowers," Dickie said and smiled. His smile faded when he remembered what happened next. Elliot noticed this.

"Dickie, what happened?" Elliot asked. Dickie remained silent. "Come on. I'm your father."

Elliot sighed.

"Please?" Elliot finally asked.

"She kissed me," Dickie mumbled, but Elliot heard it.

"What's wrong with that?" Elliot asked, confused.

"No, Dad . . ." Dickie said. "Mom thought _you_ gave her the flowers, so she kissed _me_, thinking it was _you._"

Elliot then realized what happened to Dickie.

"Oh my . . ." Elliot said. "Dickie, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Dickie said.

"But you didn't . . . you know . . . like it?" Elliot asked, hoping nothing abnormal happened.

"What? No! Ew!" Dickie said. "That's gross!"

Elliot couldn't help himself but laugh in response.

'_Good, I don't need to make an appointment with Huang,'_ Elliot thought, as Dickie looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Dickie asked, sounding almost hurt. "Even Fin thought it was funny. It's not funny to me."

"No, no," Elliot said, finally collecting himself. "I'm just glad, that nothing bad happened."

"Oh," Dickie said, still a little lost.

"Dickie," Elliot said.

"Yeah?"

"What you did, giving Mom flowers just to cheer her up, that's very thoughtful of you," Elliot said, and smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Dickie said, and smiled back.


End file.
